


Koci blues

by Stokrot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Some angst, lots of fluff, slightly KuroKen if you squint
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stokrot/pseuds/Stokrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdy ostatnia piłka w ćwierćfinale Turnieju Międzylicealnego ląduje w siatce, dla Nekomy oznacza to koniec marzeń o najlepszej czwórce w prefekturze. Dla kapitana drużyny może to być koniec również innych marzeń. Na szczęście jest jeszcze Kozume Kenma, który wciąż ma w tej sprawie coś do powiedzenia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koci blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arienek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arienek/gifts).



**Koci Blues**

Kuroo Tetsurou był dumny ze swojej drużyny. Jak w każdym meczu, także i dziś dali z siebie wszystko, walcząc do końca o każdą piłkę i wyszarpując punkt za punktem w starciu z mocniejszym, przynajmniej wedle dotychczasowych osiągnięć, rywalem.  Może nie mieli w swym gronie wybitnych indywidualności, może i nie grali zbyt błyskotliwie – ale byli solidni, i jak nikt inny potrafili utrzymać piłkę w grze. Kuroo wiedział, że niektórzy podśmiewują się z jego motywujących przemów przed każdym meczem Nekomy, jednak tak właśnie to widział. Drużyna była żywym organizmem, poszczególni gracze elementami jej krwiobiegu. Krew musiała krążyć. Piłka nie mogła upaść…

A jednak tego dnia piłka o kilka razy za dużo spadła na boisko po ich stronie. Przegrali po zaciekłej, trzysetowej walce, będąc zaledwie o włos od najlepszej czwórki w prefekturze…

Kuroo mimowolnie zacisnął pięści. Nic dziwnego, że w zaistniałych okolicznościach nastroje w drużynie były mocno minorowe. Co prawda z boiska zeszli z dumnie podniesionym czołem i żegnani brawami nie mniejszymi niż zwycięzcy, ale Tetsurou nie był ich kapitanem od wczoraj i niewiele mu umykało. Widział, jak Kai i Yaku wyraźnie nadrabiają minami, jak Inuouka ledwie powstrzymuje łzy, wreszcie jak twardziel Yamamoto całkiem otwarcie płacze. Ba, nawet z pozoru zwykle obojętny Kenma wydawał się przybity, a to nie zdarzało się niemal nigdy.

Oczywiście, do obowiązków kapitana należało, by temu zaradzić i podnieść drużynę na duchu. Gdy weszli do szatni, a jego koledzy wyładowali już pierwszą złość, żal i frustrację, Kuroo dał z siebie wszystko, by swymi słowami dodać im otuchy i animuszu. I choć same słowa niewiele mogły w tej sytuacji pomóc, to grali razem na tyle długo i ufali sobie na tyle mocno, by wiedział, że jego starania zostaną docenione.

W końcu, choć zajęło to znacznie więcej czasu niż zwykle, Nekoma przebrała się i spakowała, czekając przy wyjściu już tylko na swojego kapitana – a Kuroo dalej się ociągał.

\- Idźcie przodem – rzucił ze zwykłym krzywym uśmiechem, czując na sobie pytające spojrzenia. – Skurcz mnie złapał, dogonię was.

Uniesione w zdumieniu brwi Kaia, wahanie, a potem ostrożnie skinienie Yaku, szybkie zerknięcie złotego oka zza utlenionej na blond, przydługiej grzywki.

\- Będziemy na zewnątrz – zadecydował w końcu libero. – Tylko nie wystawiaj cierpliwości trenera na próbę, kapitanie.

Po tym jak wyszli, Kuroo z przeciągłym westchnieniem oparł głowę o blaszane szafki za plecami. Nie zdarzało się to często, ale tym razem chciał choć trochę pobyć sam – bo też dzisiejsza przegrana bolała szczególnie. Bądź co bądź, był to najpewniej jego ostatni mecz w barwach Nekomy…

Zacisnął dłonie na krawędzi ławki. Na samą tę myśl aż ściskało go w gardle. Niby wiedział, że czasu nie zatrzyma i zazwyczaj potrafił spojrzeć na sprawę racjonalnie, a jednak ostatnio coraz częściej czuł się, jakby nad jego plecami tykało ogromne wahadło, które wkrótce bezlitośnie odetnie go od tego, co dotąd nadawało jego życiu sens. Kuroo nikomu jeszcze o tym nie mówił, ale wychowawca wprost zażądał od niego, by na pół roku przed ukończeniem szkoły zupełnie zrezygnował z członkostwa w klubie. Gdyby teraz wygrali, zaistniałby argument na kontynuację treningów, a klub siatkarski mógłby stać się dla szkoły perspektywiczną inwestycją z istotnymi sukcesami na koncie. Sęk w tym, że ponieśli porażkę – i teraz trzeba będzie wrócić i stawić czoła pedagogom. Co prawda Tetsurou jeszcze na początku roku postanowił sobie, że żadna siła i żaden szkolny doradca do spraw kariery nie zmuszą go do przedwczesnej rezygnacji z gry, a Nekomę czekały jeszcze rozgrywki turnieju wiosennego. Niemniej jednak argumenty wychowawcy i osiągnięcia naukowe Kuroo stawiały siatkówkę pod wielkim znakiem zapytania. A on za nic nie mógł się z tym pogodzić. Nie chciał zostawiać drużyny, z którą przez ostatnie dwa i pół roku dzielił radość zwycięstwa i gorycz porażki, z którą wylewał hektolitry potu na treningach i z którą zżył się tak bardzo, że mogłaby uchodzić za drugą rodzinę. Nie chciał zostawiać trenera Nekomaty, zanim razem nie udowodnią, że marzenie o oficjalnym meczu Nekomy z drużyną Karasuno nie odeszło w chwalebną przeszłość. I, do cholery, nie chciał zostawiać Kenmy, mimo że doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że po pierwsze: ukończenie szkoły nie oznacza zerwania kontaktów (bądź co bądź przyjaźnili się od dzieciństwa), po drugie: jego przyjaciel świetnie poradzi sobie w drużynie i bez jego pomocy.

Kuroo potarł twarz dłońmi. Gdyby tylko wygrali ten przeklęty mecz! Przecież byli w znakomitej formie: wystawki Kenmy były bez zarzutu, Yaku szalał w odbiorze, a Inuoka wznosił się na wyżyny w bloku. Doprawdy, kapitan Nekomy nie mógłby wymagać więcej od swoich kolegów. Gdybyż tylko on sam w pełni stanął na wysokości zadania…

Zaklął wściekle i tak parszywie, że trener zapewne wlepiłby mu tydzień karnego sprzątania sali po każdym treningu. Bądź co bądź to on, Kuroo Tetsurou, był kapitanem. To on, nikt inny, dowodził Kotami Nekomy na boisku i powinien ich wesprzeć tak, jak na to zasługiwali. Ba, miał obowiązek dać z siebie dwa razy więcej! Gdyby tylko sam wykrzesał z siebie więcej sił i zapału, Taketora mógłby całkiem zawładnąć lewym skrzydłem, Yaku wybroniłby piłkę do dziesiątej przerzutki, a Kenma… Ech, szlag by to wszystko trafił! Może już w tym semestrze należało wybrać kapitana, który spełniłby marzenia Nekomy jak należy, zamiast nadrabiać uśmiechem i urokiem osobistym, a potem pakować piłkę w siatkę jak skończony żółtodziób. I to przy stanie 27 do 26 dla przeciwnika. W ostatnim secie…

Ledwie powstrzymał ochotę, by walnąć pięścią w ławkę. Zawiódł. On, kapitan, w kluczowym momencie pokpił sprawę, jednym zagraniem przegrał drużynie mecz jak skończony bałwan, przekreślając wszystkie ich dotychczasowe starania i wysiłki.  A przy tym prawdopodobnie przekreślił własne szanse, by się zrehabilitować… by poprowadzić ich do kolejnego zwycięstwa, choć nie marzył o niczym innym…

Zwiesił głowę. Wiedział, że obwiniał się bardziej, niż mógłby go winić ktokolwiek z drużyny, a jednak… Jednak…

Pierwszy szloch, który wyrwał mu się z piersi, zaskoczył go – a w chwilę potem Kuroo Tetsurou płakał już otwarcie, wspierając czoło na zaciśniętych dłoniach. Przynajmniej na tyle mógł sobie pozwolić, choć tak naprawdę miał ochotę krzyczeć, wyć i bić w coś pięściami, jakkolwiek głupie i nieodpowiedzialne by to nie było.

Coś miękkiego i puchatego opadło znienacka na jego głowę i ramiona, przesłaniając widok. Kuroo opanował odruch, by zerwać się na równe nogi – od razu zorientował się, kto stoi obok niego i wiedział, że ta osoba nie lubi gwałtownych gestów. Przez lata znajomości przywykł do tej nienachalnej obecności, która wydawała się równie naturalna jak oddychanie.

\- No ładnie – prychnął spod ręcznika Kozume Kenmy. – Poważny pan kapitan, przyłapany na byciu rozmemłanym mięczakiem. Brawo ja.

Silił się na humor, ale sam musiał przyznać, że wypadło to dość żałośnie. Rozgrywający Nekomy nie skomentował, zamiast tego przysiadł na ławce w pewnej odległości od przyjaciela.

\- Już cię tak widziałem – oznajmił po dłuższej chwili.

\- Hmmm? – Tetsurou uchylił brzeg ręcznika, zbity z tropu i autentycznie zaintrygowany. – Kiedy?

\- W szóstej klasie.

\- Poważnie? – Kuroo roześmiał się mimowolnie. – Pamiętasz takie drobiazgi?

Kenma skinął z powagą.

\- Wcześniej nie płakałeś. Nie tak.

\- Och – Kapitan Nekomy sam nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć. Po prawdzie, ledwie mógł przywołać z pamięci tamto wydarzenie. Kto by pomyślał, że Kenma…

Naciągnął mocniej ręcznik na głowę, by ukryć wzruszenie. Przez kilka kolejnych minut siedzieli bez słowa, aż w końcu uwagę Kuroo zwróciło nerwowe szuranie.

\- Cierpliwość im się kończy, co? – mruknął domyślnie. – Yaku pewnie zaraz eksploduje?

\- Wcale nie – dobiegło od strony rozgrywającego. - Yaku-san się martwił.

Tetsurou uniósł brew pod osłoną ręcznika. To była jednak pewna niespodzianka, zwłaszcza znając charakter libero Nekomy.

\- I wysłał ciebie?

\- Sam chciałem – rozległo się po chwili ciszy. – Ja… też się martwiłem, Kuro.

Kuroo Tetsurou raptownie poderwał głowę, pozwalając, by ręcznik opadł mu na plecy. Sam fakt, że Kenma martwił się o niego, nie był aż tak zaskakujący; znali się na tyle długo, że nauczył się rozpoznawać u przyjaciela oznaki troski czy niepokoju o innych. Jeśli jednak tak otwarcie mówił o tym na głos, to coś musiało być na rzeczy.

\- Przepraszam – westchnął ze zmęczeniem. – Wszystko spaprałem, nie?

\- Hm? – Kenma przechylił głowę w bok, złote oko wyjrzało zza grzywki.

\- Ta ostatnia piłka. Położyłem. Dałem ciała. Gdyby nie ja…

Spodziewał się wszystkiego, ale nie pacnięcia otwartą dłonią w tył głowy. To było tak niepodobne do jego przyjaciela, że…

\- Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z Kozume Kenmą? – spróbował zażartować Kuroo. Rozgrywający zaróżowił się nieco, ale gdy się odezwał, w jego głosie brzmiała determinacja.

\- „Jesteśmy jak krew krążąca w ciele… Płyniemy gładko, niosąc tlen, by mózg mógł dobrze funkcjonować…”

Tetsurou zamrugał ze zdumieniem. Na ile pamiętał, Kenma nigdy nie był fanem jego mowy motywacyjnej. Skąd mu to teraz przyszło do głowy?

\- „Jesteśmy” – zaakcentował rozgrywający. – My wszyscy. Wygrywamy jako drużyna i… przegrywamy jako drużyna. Dlatego… - spuścił wzrok, splatając i rozplatając palce.

Kuroo ledwie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. Samotnik i odludek Kenma dawał mu lekcję gry zespołowej. Świat się kończył. A mimo to…

\- To była kluczowa piłka. A ja jestem kapitanem. Powinienem był…

\- To mógł być każdy punkt, Kuro. - Jego przyjaciel potrząsnął jasną czupryną w przeczącym geście. – Yaku-san… Yaku-san wciąż nie może sobie darować tej piłki, którą przepuścił w drugim secie. A Yamamoto dalej rozpacza nad tamtym asem serwisowym. Przegraliśmy wszyscy razem. I nikt cię nie wini. Ja… - Kenma schował głowę w ramionach, a głos ścichł mu tak, że ledwie było go słychać. – Ja też mogłem lepiej wystawiać…

Tetsurou drgnął. Rozgrywający Nekomy zazwyczaj dość beznamiętnie podchodził do gry. Jeśli nawet on twierdził, że mógłby coś zrobić lepiej…

\- Proszę, proszę… - Kapitan Kotów wyszczerzył zęby w trochę wymuszonym uśmiechu. – Czyżby ktoś zaczął się angażować?

Kenma wydął usta.

\- Wcale, że nie.

\- Właśnie, że tak – odparował Kuroo, po czym uniósł dłoń, by uciąć dalszą przekomarzankę. – Ale rozumiem, co chcesz powiedzieć, Kenma. I… dziękuję.

Rozgrywający przysunął się o kilka centymetrów bliżej, jego palce musnęły rękę Tetsurou.

\- Powiesz mi, co się dzieje? Kuro?

Kuroo Tetsurou momentalnie zesztywniał. Był przekonany, że dobrze się maskował… ale z drugiej strony miał przed sobą bodaj najbardziej przenikliwą osobę, jaką miał okazję poznać.

\- Aż tak widać, że coś mnie gryzie? – westchnął, przygładzając chaos na głowie.

\- Jeśli się wie, na co patrzeć. – Na wargach Kenmy zatańczył cień uśmiechu, zaraz jednak znikł. – Nie chodzi tylko o dzisiejszy mecz… Prawda?

Kuroo skinął ponuro.

\- W piątek o jedenastej mam spotkanie z doradcą zawodowym – przyznał.

\- Chcą, żebyś zrezygnował z siatkówki?! – Jasne włosy aż zafurkotały, gdy Kenma zwrócił ku niemu twarz, w szeroko otwartych złotych oczach odbiły się szok, niedowierzanie i jakby… lęk? Tetsurou wbił wzrok we własne dłonie.

\- Mój wychowawca uważa, że to najrozsądniejszy wybór. Właściwie jedyny słuszny. Doradca zapewne go poprze. A po dzisiejszej porażce… nie wiem, czy zdołam ich przekonać.

Poczuł ostrożnie, nieśmiałe klepnięcie w łopatkę i ogarnęła go nagła fala czułości. Błyskotliwy Strateg Kotów nie miał i nie chciał mieć wprawy w dotykaniu ludzi, więc Kuroo wiedział, że spotkało go nie lada wyróżnienie. Zerknął kątem oka na przyjaciela.

\- Nie rezygnuj, Kuro – wyszeptał tymczasem Kenma, przyglądając się swoim kolanom. Jego dłoń błądziła bezwiednie wzdłuż krawędzi ręcznika, okrywającego ramiona Tetsurou.  – Bo… to tak jakbyś miał przestać oddychać.

Kapitanowi Nekomy z wrażenia odebrało głos. Dotąd był pewien, że Kenma traktuje jego miłość do siatkówki w kategoriach nieszkodliwego, acz cokolwiek upierdliwego jobla. Po raz kolejny tego dnia okazywało się, że go nie docenił.

Ponownie naciągnął ręcznik na głowę.

\- Ani słowa więcej – zastrzegł – bo inaczej do reszty się rozkleję. Daj mi zachować resztki kapitańskiej dumy, dobra?

Nie widział twarzy przyjaciela – ale mógł przysiąc, że jego spojrzenie wyraża teraz uprzejmą konsternację. A potem… potem nastąpiło coś, czego całkiem się nie spodziewał. Kozume Kenma bezceremonialnie wsunął głowę pod ręcznik, opierając policzek na ramieniu Kuroo.

\- Nie zrezygnujesz? – wymruczał. Tetsurou odetchnął głęboko. Czuł się lepiej. Lżej. I nawet jeśli inni mieliby podważać jego decyzję, to…

\- Kapitan nie zostawia drużyny przed bitwą z ostatnim bossem. Powinieneś to wiedzieć po tych wszystkich swoich grach.

\- Wiesz, że to nie zawsze tak działa. -  Kenma podniósł na niego jedno oko. – Ale… Naprawdę chciałbym zagrać z Shouyou.

To nie było złudzenie: jego przyjaciel naprawdę się uśmiechnął. Cóż, najwyraźniej ta ruda krewetka z Karasuno tak działała na ludzi. Odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Wielka Batalia o Wysypisko, co? Koty kontra Kruki?

Kenma poruszył twierdząco głową w zagłębieniu jego ramienia, a Kuroo niespodziewanie dla siebie poczuł, że się czerwieni.

\- Trener Nekomata na pewno byłby zachwycony – rzucił. – Ale najpierw musimy się przedrzeć przez eliminacje…

\- Czemu nie mielibyśmy? – zagadnął Kenma na pół retorycznie. – Jesteśmy całkiem silni. Myślę…

Niestety, Tetsurou nie było dane się dowiedzieć, co takiego myśli jego najlepszy rozgrywający i przyjaciel – w tej samej chwili w błogą ciszę szatni wdarł się dzwonek komórki. Kuroo zaklął pod nosem, po czym wychynął spod ręcznika i sięgnął do torby. Jeden rzut oka na wyświetlacz upewnił go, że jeszcze chwila zwłoki, a przyjdzie im się zmierzyć z bardzo, ale to bardzo niezadowolonym libero. Wsunął telefon do kieszeni bluzy.

\- Nie odbierzesz? – zdziwił się Kenma, który w międzyczasie podniósł się z ławki. Kapitan Nekomy potrząsnął głową.

\- TERAZ Yaku się wściekł – odparł. – Z dwojga złego wolę się z nim zmierzyć oko w oko.

\- Oj. – Rozgrywający jakby zmalał. Kuroo poczochrał go po włosach w geście otuchy.

\- Bez obaw. Kapitan nie pozwoli, by stała ci się krzywda.

\- Nie trzeba. – Na twarzy Kozume Kenmy odmalował się wyraz urażonej dumy. – Mówiłem ci już, jesteśmy drużyną. Nie musisz brać wszystkiego na siebie. I… Kuro?

Kuroo Tetsurou, kapitan Nekomy, zatrzymał się w pół kroku, z dłonią wyciągniętą ku klamce.

\- Tak?

\- Wiesz, że staniemy za tobą murem. Jeśli tylko będzie potrzeba. Więc… niczym się nie przejmuj i…

\- Wiem. – Kuroo skinął z wdzięcznością. Przeczuwał, że piątkowe spotkanie z doradcą raczej nie będzie przyjemne, a wychowawca najpewniej zechce go rozszarpać. Ale miał za sobą drużynę, a Kenma…

Kenma nie bez kozery był jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Kenma rozumiał. I świadomość ta wystarczała, by stawić czoło każdemu.

Na boisku i poza nim.

 


End file.
